Fighting For the Forbidden
by KawaiiKupcake
Summary: Sephiroth and Riku have a passion so hot it's not a surprise they got burned in the process. Their desire runs deep, linking them together whether one likes it or not. They're fighting to have, fighting to keep, fighting to love.
1. Forbidden Lovers

This is my 1st Fanfic ever!! and its really wierd to start of with a pairing that I'm not used to but it's was fun writing it. Came up with this story while listening to 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin and decided to write it down.

Disclaimier: Do not own Kingdom hearts

Warnings - Yaoi, and all that Jazz

Pairings: SephRiku, SephCloud, Slight AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx and others

Sephorith has always protected him for as long as he remembered, so it was simple to say that he'd fallen in love with him along the way. But now they're older and Sephorith is drifting farther away. But Riku has somebody else on his mind and that someone is a very lively sapphire eyed brunet.

So On With The Story - Hope You Enjoy

* * *

Prologue 

It tasted so good. The power that he held over his lover. The sounds he could elicit from that passionate body. The desperate whimpers that sang to the thick hot air, breaking the heavy silence with their pleasure. He shivered from the sound, pressing deeper, moving slower, trailing his hands down his lover's body. He sought the sensitive zones of the angel he worshipped, fingers always searching, always moving, never stopping.

A leer settled onto his face as he wrenched a cry from the kiss bruised lips. Pale pink stained a deep red from constant nips. Lips that tasted so sweet, so goddamn hot to the touch. Lips that teased him beneath white teeth that worried impatiently for him to go onwards, so he did. He dug his fingers into the skin of the waist he held on to, fingers leaving angry red welts as nails broke the skin. It was so fuckin' erotic, all that red against pale white.

He bent slowly, taking his time before his mouth settled them on alabaster perfection. Long silver hair shined with the dance of the moonlight, brushing silk on both heated bodies. It felt so good. So damn good.

How couldn't he want to lick that wildly pulsing point in that long graceful throat? How could he deny running his tongue over it, nipping it gently and harder and harder until the body beneath wreathed in excitement? He lived for this. For these few secret hours in the night they could grab, before they had to return to the world of 'normal', whatever the hell that was.

For a minute, dark thoughts bombarded him, trying to push shame into his head, trying to dirty the love he held so close, the love that'd saved him. Then it was gone, pushed away by the darkening irises of aqua. God, how he loved those eyes; loved to stare into their depths until he got lost, until he was convinced that his lover was everything he had to hold on in this cruel unforgiving world. Those eyes gave him redemption. They gave him peace.

"Sephiroth," the young voice pleaded, knowing that the older boy couldn't resist its husky timbre. "Deeper, Seph . . . please God, fuck me harder." And so he did, he tugged on the hips of his lover, sinking deep in the tight heat, thrusting harder, bruising the younger boy's throat with his teeth, driving him repeatedly into the bed.

The younger boy cried out as that spongy patch inside him was hit, screaming out Sephiroth's name, digging nails into his back, wanting more, wanting it harder, wanting to hold onto him and never let go. Sephiroth was the only person he had, the only person who had stayed with him, through everything, through everything.

God did he love him. It hurt, the love was so heavy in his chest, crushing his heat, fighting to get out, fighting to be recognized. The anger spread through him, tangling with the dark ecstasy, controlling his sex-crazed mind, setting his teeth, pushing out a growl deep from his throat. All the while he pounded into the younger beneath him, making him cry, forcing him to submit to his possessive fucking, and taking him for all he had, all he had to give. He buried his mouth into his lover's neck, breaking the skin there with his teeth, driving harder and harder forcing his way to the hilt.

The quickening clenches around his member warned him that his lover close to jumping off the edge. Gritting his teeth as the insane tightening of the boy drove him wild, he grabbed onto his lover's hardness pumping the velvety organ in time with his thrusts. His lover clawed angry red welts in his back, eyes tight, mouth open with feral cries, feet digging into the small of Sephiroth's back, drawing the older boy tighter to his body.

The boy came in his hand, to sensitive to the sensation of being fucked and touched at the same time. Hot cum spurted onto Sephiroth's hand and he tightened his grip, drawing out his lover's orgasm, still moving always moving. As the boy started to calm down, he broke spilling his thick seed into him. The boy whimpered in subtle appreciation, almost but not quite revving up energy for another round.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, wincing as he pulled out of his lover. He settled onto his back, grabbing the satiated boy beside him into his hold, holding him tightly enough to bruise. The moonlight settled over the two boys as they drifted slowly into sleep.

Sephiroth slit his clear aqua-green eyes open, staring at the young face of his lover. Softness creeped into his cold expression and he thumbed the boy's cheek softly. The boy sleepily opened his eyes, snuggling into the embrace, "Love you, Seph." He kissed the boy's pliant mouth before answering, "Love you too, Riku." The boy's eyes slipped shut, a contented sigh leaving his mouth. Sephiroth settled into a comfortable position pulling Riku closer still. "Night, little brother."

* * *

As I always say a good story starts with smexilicious buy smex!! Hope you'd enjoyed and I'll appreciate all your thoughts - Good and Bad - on the chapter so review damnit! hahaha . . .I'm really kooky

KawaiiKupcake


	2. Jealousy

Hola again.

Warnings - that I know I previously forgot to mention: Yaoi - boys smexin' boys, incest, and vular language . . . I think that's about it

* * *

Chapter 1 – Jealousy

_If I had to, _

_I would put myself right beside you._

_So let me ask, _

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

Riku groaned, hoping that burying his head deeper into the pillow would block out his ring tone. No such luck. It had become apparent to him earlier in life that the world hated his guts. Now, it was more like a petty grudge.

Already irritated and not even fully awake he rolled over, glaring at his clock. Damn red glare was giving him a headache to match the fuckin' ache in his ears.

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just a battle to break._

Riku snatched the cell phone his bed stand and tried not to yell into the caller's ear.

"Who the hell calls people at 6 in the fucking mornin?" He growled out instead. His tone alone would have scared any normal person in his boot, but maybe he was getting soft. The answering giggle said enough.

"Wake up, sleepy head! It's a bright and happy-" He blocked out the rest of the inane chatter, unable to find it in himself to be disgusted at Sora's obvious morning person hyperness-ish. Which was crazy since he generally hated morning people; especially one's who just had to share it with the whole goddamned world. That pissed him off further, if not for the bubbly boy, for himself

But somehow lying back on his twin bed alone – Seph must have snuck off to his own earlier – he could picture the little brunette sitting on his bed cross-legged watching Rugrats or something equally pointless while he continued to talk animatedly about . . . something or other.

"RIKUUU!! You're not even listening to me! Hello? Ohmigod. Are you okay over there? Please don't tell me you died . . . Don't die Riii-KU!" He laughed at the brunet's hysterical crying, scratching his stomach idly.

"Pssh, I'm alive. Think you can get rid of me that easy? You are such a riot Sor." Silence.

"I never wanna get rid of you, Riku." His small voice so quiet; too serious for his usual self. It made him shiver, something about Sora was so goddamn sexy it was hard to ignore. Now-a-days he couldn't get the gravity defying chocolate hair out of his mind. Sora was too damned innocent and naïve for his own good. Thinking that started excitement in his belly, which affected Lil Riku to no end.

He shook off the image of those wide innocent sapphire eyes and combed a hand through his sexy silver locks. Yeah, he said it. HIS hair is SEXY and yours is NOT. Deal with it. The shame will only get better if you submit to his ultimate superiority.

Riku pushed off the bed and the cold slapped his skin almost violently, nipples hardening on impact. He stretched, somehow managing to keep the phone at his ear, taut muscles straining with the effort.

He groaned in discomfort. Listening to Sora babble on about nothing in particular he padded his way to the bathroom, absently making what he hoped were grunts of approval while simultaneously brushing his teeth. And people say multitasking got you nowhere.

"So than I said to him 'Roxas one good shag and you'll fall for anybody' and he was like 'Shut up! You don't know what it's like holding out for so long' or something like that. And then I was like 'slut' and he punched me! Can you believe that? Try to give the guy some advice and – Oh! A puppy! Cool! It's so cute. Hey, Mr. Benny can I pet him? I can? YAAAY!!"

The abrupt switch of attention bruised Riku's ego, for it was a big one, a big ass mountain of – well you get the idea. To compensate, he busied himself with beautifying his already gorgeous hair, gently combing his shiny silken hair. He was done in less than a minute for there was only so much that you could do with perfection. And it struck him how hurt he was at Sora's few seconds of neglect.

Maybe it wasn't justified, but he felt abandoned. It felt like the one person he had, just up and left, without turning back once. For those few seconds he hated Sora. And it killed him, stabbed his heart with a knife. But it grew, thickened in the pit of his heart, tearing it apart as he seethed.

The thought of the happiness on Sora's face disgusted him to no end. At that moment he would give anything to claw it off, to show Sora what real pain was, show him what he felt everyday when the energetic brunette was gone. Then it sank, dissipated til he could no longer remember how it got there. It scared him.

Horrified at himself he grew terrified at the face he saw in the mirror. It stared back at him with a twisted face, eyebrows drawn together above narrowed aqua eyes, mouth lifted in a growl. But he shook it off, shook his head until the expression was gone as well as the thoughts.

_Damn, Riku, you're losin' it buddy. . ._

X-x-X-x-X

Walking beside Riku on the way to school, Sora started to bounce in place, trying very, very, very hard to not tell Riku his exciting news. This you see was a big problem for him; it was against his nature to keep anything in, especially surprises. Sora didn't get invited to Surprise Parties until after the birthday girl/boy arrived anymore because of it.

Hence the bouncing; Sora was trying to use up all his energy to hold it in until they got to school so that he could tell everybody the important news. Unfortunately, the bouncing only got him a headache and a 'are you okay there?' look from Riku. So after a couple minutes of constant mind-jumbling action, he stopped and froze in place.

Riku who was so used to Sora's antics continued walking. That is until spaztastic shouts attacked his still sore ears.

"RIIIKUUU!! I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING AND FANTABULOUS NEWS EVER! AND YOU GOTTA HEAR IT, SO STOP WALKING DAMNIT BECAUSE IT'S THE GREATEST NEWS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WOR-"

Riku ran back to his friend and took his face into his hands and glared. Sora gulped loudly, growing nervous from the Riku's unblinking stare. Riku tried to burn a whole into his head, with no result but the small smile lighting up Sora's impossibly cute face.

"What do you have to tell me, Sor?" The boy began to open his mouth wide, building up enough energy to show his enthusiasm. Anticipating this Riku said, "And please God, Sor, keep it down. I want to use my ears after this." He smirked.

Sora's smushed his redder than possibly red face and forced out, "My uncle's coming to live with us! Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's all you had to tell me?" Sora nodded violently, happy to finally get rid of the secret he'd been holding for an hour. Pissed off as only Riku could be, he dropped his best friend to the ground and walked away.

Confused, Sora stood and rubbed his rump, eyes slightly less wild and cheeks back to its natural color. He stared at Riku's retreating back for a few moments, before running up to him and grabbing his hand.

The rest of the way to school was spent in silence. It was nice and peaceful, the silence broken by Sora's spontaneous humming. Riku sighed running his hand through his hair. It was so fucking hard to stay mad at the kid for long. He squeezed the smaller hand in his, receiving a questioning look from the brunet.

"Look Sor, I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know why I did that. I guess I'm just really tired. I had a _long_ night. If you know what I mean." Riku winked, unsuspectingly sending shivers through Sora's back. Sora's blushed and turned his head to the side trying to hide his face from the older boy.

Sora couldn't help it. He leaned into Riku's body, relishing in its warmth. He mewed in protest when Riku's hand left his, but he only threw it around his shoulders. Sora rubbed his cheek against his polo covered chest.

"Its okay Ri, I forgive you." Sora tipped his face up, smiling so childishly it made Riku's heart skip and thud in his chest so loudly, he was sure the boy could hear it pound in his ear.

Silver tresses swept forward and brushed his cheek, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his blood. Flashes from last night entered his thoughts; Sephiroth pounding into him so hard, that he had an actual limp (yea I know what you're thinking, so don't!) Riku blinked feeling warm breath blow into his ear. He kept his gaze forward, trying his best not to flinch as sharp nails dug into his neck for behind, followed by harsh kisses.

"What the fuck are you doing with my body . . . otouto-kun?"

* * *

short chappie I know but I needed it so I could introduce another character so I rushed it on purpose . . . though I probably shouldn't have . . .

KawaiiKupcake


	3. Keep Your Mouth Shut

I know it took me a while to post this chap but i have a very important secret taht I have forgotton to mention . . . I am a devoted Procrastinator. And so I have decided to change my slothy ways.

Thanks for your reviews as I like to know what you guys think of my fic

and if you wanted to know the lyrics from that previous chap are courtesy of Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Keep Your Mouth Shut

Needless to say, twenty minutes after the first bell rung, Riku was pissed . . . while completely gloriously sated. Only downfalls – 1: His ass was sore beyond belief due to his overworking it late last night – insert Early Morning – and just now. 2: The disappointed look on Sora's face upon leaving him shredded his puny heart into complicated peaces.

Riku strode gracefully down the blissfully empty off-white hallway; well as gracefully as one with a sore arse can. Thankfully, Seph had an in with the school secretary – something to do with the favor he'd taken care of during her divorce – so his long and slim fingers held the precious pink slip that would get his cranky Math teacher off his back.

The lady was giving off the Wonky vibe. Ya know the one that screams "I LIVE ALONE IN THAT OLD DECREPIT HOUSE. OH WAIT I'M **NOT** ALONE! I HAVE MY 38 CATS TO KEEP ME COMPANY. AND A COUPON FOR UNLIMITED TUNA! HURRAY!" The lady was extremely creepy.

Riku concealed a shudder, it was just something that Kurosos' did not do; they inflicted them or really Seph did. The older teen provoked fear with a simple look from his mako eyes; not necessarily a glare.

He winced as a sharp pain shot up his spine. He gritted his teeth, cursing God and man-kind alike for the nuisance plaguing his lower back.

Which directed his thoughts to how it got there. Riku once again found himself thinking of the perfect way Sephiroth's body had molding against his back, while he thrust deeply into his ass, forcing his body onto the cold wall in front of him. He clenched his fist, remembering Seph's throaty moan, the sharp sting as his teeth sank into Riku's neck.

Which led to a raging hard on. Excellent. Riku took this as a sign that maybe just maybe the Gods were shining some light on his life.

That is until Sora came storming out of a classroom. Right smack dab into him. And his hard on. That only got bigger with the body contact.

Riku sucked in a gush of air quickly, willing himself to push away from the smaller teen. His hands moved upwards from his sides to the brunet's arm, but Sora hurriedly pushed away, much to Riku's chagrin even though he knew it was better that way.

Sora tipped his flushed face up, lips parted and shortened breath moving his chest rapidly. Riku could only smirked at the thought that he had produced that reaction in his friend, even though it obviously wasn't true.

Physically agitated the younger teen darted his gaze anywhere but at Riku . . . and the abnormally large red bite mark centimeters below the teen's Adam's apple. Sora tried very, very, very _hard _not to show his hatred for one simple hickey. He also tried very, _very_, very hard not to get irrationally jealous that Riku wasn't his. The realization brought big fat tears to his eyes.

Honestly, Sora never thought that any of Riku's relationships would effect him this way. But just that one blatant show of possession that Riku wasn't even _trying_ to cover it up in some show of modesty. . . it fucking hurt.

Sora clenched his small hand tightly, his nails digging crescent moons into his palms.

Sora desperate for something else to look at beside the piss colored walls, he looked down at his bright blue and yellow converse and jumped back startled. One shaky finger pointed at the spot of his fixed gaze and his cheeks flared like a rose. Riku lifted an eye brow, slightly worried about his friend and his whacky semantics.

"Are you alright, Sora?" That seemed to be the wrong question. Sora's mouth open and he stumbled over words quickly. He pointed again at Riku and Riku's waist and opened his mouth really wide. Riku did not have time to cover his ears.

"RIKU! Are **YOU** alright? WHAT THE HELL?! Y-y-you're . . .yo-you're. . . YOU'RE FUCKING HARD, RIKU! DO SOMETHING WITH IT! MAKE IT GO AWAAAAY!"

Riku continued to look at Sora and his obvious absence of sanity. He completely ignored the fact that, yes Sora was right and yes he was sporting a hard cock. Instead he watched in amusement as Sora blustered on about Riku's state of arousement. It took a while, but Riku was a pretty patient guy, especially when it came to his life long buddy Sor.

After he made sure that Sora's breathing was regular and soft, he patted his spiky chocolate locks and chuckled. _Guess it's time for the talk. _

"Well, Sora, as you can see I am currently having a moment of arousal. This happens when a young man, say 17? Yes, 17. Has become aware of a very sexy brunet, with let's say sapphire eyes? Yes, sapphire. Not only that but said brunet forces himself on said 17 year old. Now can you tell me why this has happened? You, can't? Well," Riku's left hand caught Sora's arm, tugging him up against his chest. Sora's eyes became impossibly wide and a pink flush covered his cheeks and noses. Riku, kissed Sora's ear. "Said 17 year old stud, wants to fuck the tiny" – lick – "Delectable" – nip – "Brunet."

Sora was, to say the least, shocked. If you added in freaked, embarrassed and ridiculously happy, you could say that maybe Monday was a good day after all. Warm tingles spread through his body as Riku continued to apply love bites to the sensitive areas around his ear. Riku's tongue was warm against his cool skin and Sora whimpered as his mouth left his neck, drawing the cold air against the wetness on his skin. Riku snickered into his ear.

"You don't know what the hell you do to me, Sor." As if the younger teen needed proof of Riku's obvious need for him, he took Sora's hand and placed it on his jean covered hardness.

The brunet let out a sharp 'eep' and promptly fainted into the silveret's arms.

--

Glowing Mako eyes followed the pair as the taller one proceeded to pick up the brunet with an air of disbelief before carrying his friend away, probably to the Nurses Office as it was in that direction.

His pale arms shook as he clenched his fists tightly, obviously wishing he could wield his beloved Masamune. His lips pulled into a fierce snarl as a growl was emitted from them.

Cloud stared at him with unconcealed admiration and lust. Sephiroth looked really sexy, dressed in a sleeveless slate colored hoodie zipped down halfway and tight black jeans that molded to the teen's muscular legs. Beneath the hoodie, he wore a white wife beater that showcased his spectacular – goddamn _drool_ worthy – abs and black and slate wristbands on his left wrist and a platinum chain on his right that held Cloud's name in elegant cursive (platinum).

God knows why the hell Cloud would give the guy a bracelet that had his name on it for Seph's 17 birthday, but the kid wore at and that made Cloud beyond blissful. Especially since Cloud planned on giving him a matching necklace for his 18th that was coming up.

Excited about presents and parties as only the blonde could be, he gently touched Sephiroth's forearm only to have it jerk back from him. Stung, Cloud looked up to glare at him and sucked in a sharp breath.

Sephiroth looked deadly, mako eyes burning brightly; bangs escaping his loose pony tail to frame his face. Pale fingers snaked out to catch Cloud's which were still outstretched. Sephiroth's hold was tight, almost crushing Cloud's, but the blonde refused to let out a sound of protest. He knew, deep down that he would allow Seph to touch him anyway he wanted, as long as he was just _touching_ him, he'd be okay.

He yanked the blonde roughly to him, mimicking his brother's earlier move to the brunet. Except this time he brought his mouth the blonde's ear to whisper a warning, "Watch them, Cloud. And don't give me a reason to punish you." His tone sent slivers of fear through the frightened blonde as he had only been witness to it a few times and never was it directed to him.

With that, he released the blonde and strode away, a picture of masculine grace and the blonde watched him with lonely eyes before the silver haired teen was out of sight. Cloud sighed in aggravation.

_Why, the hell do I always have to follow that arrogant poncy brat? _Cloud stalked off, tracing the path that the younger Kuroso had taken minutes earlier. He gritted his teeth in jealousy as he remembered that pained and angry expression on his lover's face. He would give anything at that moment to show Riku who Sephiroth belonged to because this was just getting to much.

He hated being second to that worthless whiney brat. Problem was he knew better than to say out loud, because the one's who spoke up were usually the ones that lost. And Cloud was never going to give up Sephiroth willingly or without a fight.

* * *

R&R People I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong.

KawaiiKupcake


	4. Never Let Down Your Guard

Back Again with another chapter. I'm happy how with the way it came out and you get to meet two of the coolest and smexxiiest guys in the KH World.

Warnings - rape, not too graphic

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3 – Never Let Down Your Guard 

It was warm, _really _warm. Warmer and more safe then he had ever been in his life. He cuddled into his mate's warm embrace, basking in the warmth of his heart. Here, love was free and unbound. Safe and happy to roam around, touching everything and spreading unexplainable joy. It felt so nice. So goo-

What the hell. Maybe that's how it was in Sora's head, but the kid was prone to inexplicable daydreams and an overactive imaginations.

Truth was, his body was wound tight, hurt like hell and he had a headache that rivaled all headaches. And the mean terdbox part of his mind has revealed itself as a masochist and replayed Riku's words and actions over and over in his head. . .while displaying the giant ass hickey rather largely.

It made Sora sick.

It made Sora sad.

It made Sora _angry_.

It also made Sora so fucking **horny** that he was sure that he'd die from it.

In his own opinion, Sora thought himself to have a fairly normal sex drive. . .for the average twelve year old. In fact, now that his unconscious mind thought of it there was rarely a time that he had ever been remotely turned on and usually it only happened in the presence of one who turned him into unrecognizable mush and bloated his heart with mushy gushy sentiments. Kuroso Riku.

Riku naked.

Riku soaked with sweat and dripping with their cum.

Riku above him.

Riku _**fucking him into the mattress so hard he was blinded by the sheer pleasure of it.**_

And Sora was utterly confused by it.

Riku was supposed to be his best friend. His _childhood_ best friend. They did everything together from an early. They goddamn bathed together until their fourteenth year when Sora realized that instead of getting clean with him, he was getting dirty with Riku, in his mind.

It frustrated Sora that he thought of him like that If Riku ever found out about his crush – damn his profound love that was slowly tearing Sora apart on the inside from the absolute pain of it; he'd hate him. Forever. And that was one thing that Sora did not want to live without. Plus, he did want to get Riku into bed with him before long and knowing that Riku was bi boosted his confidence that if Riku couldn't love him, _need_ him constantly the way the brunet did, then at least he'd bed him. Sora could at least die comfortably with that knowledge.

It still hurt though.

It hurt that he'd never hold Riku in his arms, never be held back lovingly, comforted by the warm and brilliance of what was Riku. It hurt that he couldn't express his love to the silveret; that he had to watch on the sidelines while he flirted with others; alone. Sora was utterly alone.

And he knew it.

No matter how long Riku stayed in the brunet's presence he wasn't their because he didn't love him the way Sora did. He didn't –would never understand that Sora needed him by his side, needed his scent, his face, his laugh every second of the day because he couldn't love without him.

He wouldn't understand why it hurt Sora when he flirted him so easily when it was blatantly OBVIOUS that he was just with someone else. What the hell was wrong with Riku? Why the hell couldn't he see the pain that Sora went through every day?

Sora was starting to hate Riku's ignorance.

* * *

Riku sat beside the bed that held Sora in the Nurses Office, deep into thoughts of his own. Except, they had a quite different tune. You could say that he was swamped with analogies.

_Pink soft lips – pink velvet cock._

He leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto the brunet's on a whim. He leaned back in his chair after a second licking his lips with a analytical expression on his face.

_Candy sweet lips – candy sweet cock – damn candy cum._

He looked over the younger teen seriously, caressing his cheek tenderly.

_Hot, soft skin – hot soft ass._

God, how he wanted to fuck that ass. Bury his dick so deep into Sora that he would swallow him whole, taking him in his tight wet hole, clutching wildly with his oncoming orgasm.

He wanted to bruise that innocent tan skin, possess the smaller boy, claim what was his. He wanted to dirty his virgin mouth, wanted to feel him down his throat, wanted Sora to swirl his pink tongue all over his fucking cock.

He would make sure that Sora would never look at anybody else, never want to be in anybody else's arms. He would make sure that Sora knew that he would never forget about Riku because Riku was unfucking forgettable.

* * *

As Sora's eyes started to flicker open Riku smirked. He couldn't wait to put his plan into motion.

When Sora's eyes fully opened his eyes set directly on the face of Horny Satan. Uh…Riku. A Very smug Riku. A beautiful, smug – Jeez – Sora shut up! Sora shook his head trying to dislodge his traitorous thoughts and rid himself from the flush in the cheeks.

Too bad he didn't know until late that it made the blush worse. Baka.

Riku's first thought – _He is too fucking cute for his own good._

A pink tongue snaked out and nervously licked his lips.

_Tease._

Sora blinked and shrunk away from the contemptuous glare that Riku was throwing him. His Adam's apple bobbed. "Uh, Riku? Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it." Unfortunately, he sounded feeble and weak. Like a frightened rabbit. Now all he needed were the cute bunny ears…

Riku's hand flicked out and caught Sora's face in his smooth warm palm before gently stroking the pad of his thumb across his moist rosy bottom lip. Sora sucked in a breath, hoping that he wasn't imagining this; that it was real.

He wanted Riku to want him; need him they way he did. Cause this unrequited crap was just too freakin' _much_.

Sora's gaze flittered around the room trying to locate an escape route, but the sapphire eyed brunet never had good luck and besides Riku was facing the doorway not him.

The only other option was the window on the right wall, which was currently standing open. Maybe if he could sneak over there he could jump out. They were only on the second floor, if he landed smoothly he would only manage to break a leg. . .

_Gulp._ The rat bastard was staring straight at him. And the scary bright glow of his aquamarine irises were not helping his situation. No, not at all.

Then he was kissing him, laying on top of Sora's shocked body in seconds settling perfectly with his body. His lips were soft and warm and tasted so delicious that he couldn't help but pull Riku into him more, closing any space that may have existed. Sora's heart sped up as he held on to Riku, fingers running through his soft silver locks.

Riku groaned into his mouth, parting Sora's lips with his fervent tongue, erupting a small moan from the no longer stunned brunet. Sora's eyes slinked shut as he took in Riku. His taste, his body, the heat that threatened to consume his small body. Riku nipped at his bottom lip, making Sora arch and grab at Riku because he was afraid to let go afraid that this really was just a dream and he was still unconcous.

Sora clenched his eyes tight shutting out everything but the sweet onslaught that Riku played on his body. Sora greedily met Riku's tongue with his, fighting for the powerful wave of lust that rushed through his body. He wrapped his legs around the silveret's waist bringing their arousals to meet. Sora broke away from his mouth, whimpering at the feel of his clothed cock rubbing against Riku's. God, he was huge, swelling even more against him as he rocked his hips, teeth grit from the wave of pleasure that spiked up his dick, gathering deep in his balls as Sora met him thrust for thrust.

Since he couldn't occupy himself with Sora's far from innocent mouth, he buried his face into the crook of his neck biting the soft flesh he get their sending a shock of something so intense it made Sora scream out in delicious agony, digging the heel of his feet into his back, grinding his painful cock against his, thrusting wildly.

Sora felt like an animal. At that moment he couldn't help but think that he wanted Riku to rip off his clothes and shove into him until he couldn't breathe forcing this horrible but tasty pleasure that pulsed through his body. A cool hand brushed away the hem of his shirt, sliding against his burning chest. Sora cried out at the very cool to him hand as it caressed his lower stomach before moving up and pinching his hardened nipple.

The fingers continued to work on the plump nub, twisting and pulling it and bringing Sora into a frenzy that mixed with the unbearable feel of their cocks pressing against each other through their stupid unreliable pants. His fingers were itching to remove the offending clothing, but they couldn't seem to let go of the neck of Riku's shirt.

In a sudden rush as the heat and the building pleasure and the pain climbed, Riku grabbed the younger teen's hip pulling his cock to his closer and thrusting uncontrollably. Then it was all too quick and they both came with cries of the other's name.

In the aftermath, they lay in silence wrapped contentedly around each other. Sora sighed snuggling deeper into Riku's arms. For the moment, he was happy to ignore the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants and relaxed to enjoy the blissful moment. He nuzzled, his best friend's neck and finally opened his eyes.

What he saw, broke him. He had forgotten about the hickey Riku sported. Forgotten the satiated look upon his face when he had run into him in the deserted hallway.

Tears welled fast in his eyes as the sadness that he had felt earlier came back and swallowed him into it's embrace. Painfully, Sora broke away, unable to stand the closeness of their bodies. He felt tired and drained. He just wanted to get out of there. Away from the shame that had begun eating him.

He ran out of there.

Riku groaned, disappointed at the absence of Sora's body heat. He sat up solely, still disoriented from the intense orgasm that had rocked him minutes ago. He scratched his head, cracking his eyes open an inch at a time. It was too damn bright in a too damn white room. Fuck.

He lazy eyes grew alert as it took in not only the fact that Sora was not in bed, but the brunet was not anywhere in the damn _ROOM._

He scratched his slightly ruffled hair – Unbelievable but true – and sat confused and unable to think past the hurt at Sora's desertion. This was not a good fucking day.

* * *

A small, pale blond hopped of the train coming in from Hollow Bastion and found that he was slightly less homesick now that he had finally gotten here.

Destiny Islands was _beautiful_. He loved the sunny look of the place, even though it was dusk all around; the cheerfulness picked up his melancholy mood quickly.

He couldn't wait to get to his sister's house and settle in for the night. It had been a painfully long trip. A 20 hour long trip. Where he had sat on his ass on the cheep vinyl that felt awful. And thanks to that his ass was numb.

He rubbed it carefully, wincing at the sharp needles that started the circulation back into his arse. Hopefully, his backside would come back to life in a minimum of five minute because although the walk wasn't that long, he didn't feeling like dealing with the numbness. Now if it was a numbness caused by the sinful movements of seriously great fucking he wouldn't mumble and grumble about it, but that wasn't the case.

In fact, Roxas Strife hadn't had reasonably good fuck in a year. In fact, Roxas Strife hadn't been fucked in close to 11 and a half months. An incredibly long time, considering he had the sex drive of a psycho nymphomaniac kitty. Actually, his ex had liked the whole kitty thing. He even had the black tail and ears to prove it.

With a sigh, he picked up his full but not heavy to suitcases when he figured his butt was halfway if not more defrosted. He had wasted more than five minutes. And the dark was kind of creepy. 'specially with all the trees and their huge ass shadows. There were never that many trees in Hollow Bastion.

Roxas shivered, but trudged on. It had been a long time since he had visited his sister and her family. And now that he'd thought about he heard that his cousin, Cloud had moved here a year or two ago. But he'd never been fond of him, so it didn't really matter. He'd probably rarely see him anyway. Sora did say that he practically stalked his best friend's brother or something like that. Truthfully, Roxas rarely took anything Sora said to heart because he always mixed up details especially when he had any amount of sugar intake. Which was _always_. The kid was incredibly unreliable.

The weather was nice; warm and a little breezy perfect for his white and black checkered shirt and black shorts. Back at home he had been hesitant to put it on, but he would have sweated his outfit with the outfit his mom had picked out for him. Then again, Larxene most likely picked it out with the intention of his discomfort. She gets her kicks off of crap like that. She was one creepy woman, he still had nightmares from the first time he saw her manic smile right out of the womb. Yep, Roxas had a knack for remembering shit that freaked him out.

As he got closer to Sora's neighborhood, houses came into view. Judging by the order and quality, it was a decent middle class neighborhood. Because he was beyond belief he started to hum a random song that had popped into his had and moving his body to the rhythm. It made quite a picture; at least that's what the stalker teen in the bushes thought in between snorted laughs.

He had been watching the small teen ever since he had spotted the blond at the corner by Destiny Island's Transportation. At the time, he had been doing some weird thing that involved wiggling his ass and what can he say the view had him enraptured with the stranger so he had decided to stalk him.

Obviously, he didn't think that following somebody through town whilst hiding among plant life was creepy. That and the fact that some of his brain cells were currently unavailable as they always were when he was in heat. Yup, he actually had a period of unbound lust every month that if left unquenched proved for dire consequences. He did not want a repeat of last time that had happened. It was horrible. So now, if anybody caught his eye, he pursued him until he got the guy in bed and let satisfied a day or two later depending how good they guy was in bed.

One look at the blond, shouted tight ass and highly fuckable. The teen knew how to follow his instincts they never steered him wrong. Well, almost never. The one summer when it was saying fuck but his mind was saying violent virgin…ended with a red cheek and very painful loins. He did _not_ want a repeat of that. Oh, no sir-ee, dude. He learned his lesson; kind of anyway.

After a block or two of watching the blond show off his musical talents – by far the most un-_American Idol _– he had come to the decision to introduce himself. So he hurried out from behind the tall pine that he had been hiding behind and stopped in from of the surprised wide eyed blonde.

Roxas had to force himself not to scream as some crazy guy jumped out in front of him. And no it couldn't be just any normal crazy guy. It had to be some tall freak with crazy flame red hair and cat green eyes who looked like some rabid beast that was going to rip of one of his limbs any moment know at devour it.

Then the junkie – which Roxas assumed he was because that glow in the eyes that were tinged with slight insanity couldn't be caused be anything else – smiled. And no not the ordinary how are you doing smiles. And in actuality it was more like a leer and it twisted the junkie's slim face into twisted hunger. Anyway, it scared him shitless and before he knew it he was screaming bloody murder and running in circles.

He obviously should have paid attention in self-defense class because this running in circles thing left him wide open for attack. Or a full on glomp, which the redhead indulged in.

Long uncovered pale arms snatched wrapped around his slim waist as a highly warm body settled against his back. Roxas sucked in a mouthful of air prepared to let out another wail of terror.

_Oh my God. I am going to die here. And why is nobody coming outside and helping me? What kind of people are they? I DON'T WANNA DIEEE! I HAVE A LOT OT LIVE FOR. AND, HEY, I ALSO NEED TO ATLEAST HAVE ONE MORE FANTASTIC FUCK BEFORE I LAY PEACEFULLY UNDER THE GROUND! AGH! WHAT IS THIS FREAK DOOO-IING?! _

Said freak, took the blond's silence as acceptance and took the time to acquaint himself with his next Uke. Cause Axel never did bottom, no way in Hell and even if he did he would never let this shortie top him. He nuzzled his too warm check against the blond's next, sighing in delight at the soft skin. He couldn't wait to explore the milky body leisurely in his bed, licking every nook and cranny he found. His kinky kitty, for that was what Axel saw him as, had no idea what he was in for and the redhead a mind to never let go.

Against better judgment, the blond melted into the caress, shivering in ecstasy as tiny waves of lust flowed. As the redhead – who he didn't even know – licked his throat he let a low mew that delighted the stranger so much that he had a hard piece of wood to show for it. His long fingered had started to roam slowly under his shirt, before he opened his mouth for the first time, breathing warm breath to tickle his ear as he whispered.

"By the way kitty, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Cloud was nervous. There was no way that he wanted to report what he had seen to Sephiroth. He knew that the teen wouldn't give a shit if he had told the blond to watch his brother for him and that his brother was the one that willingly betrayed him. Honestly, a thought like that probably never crossed his mind. Ever. That was how sure his faith in Riku's loyalty was.

Cloud did not want to be the one to tell him that he was wrong. The ring of the door bell signaled the arrival of his lover and he realized that he would have to get this over with sooner or later. If he wanted to stay in one piece the only option was sooner. As in now. As in he had no time to try to think of a way to soften the blow that eh was going to give him.

With a sigh of angst, the blond slowly traveled down the stars and to the front door. He could already feel the pain coming.

_Riku is such a lucky bastard. Why the hell can't he see what he has?_

He opened the door, coming face to face with the guy that made his heart pound a million times a minute and could send his cock into a state of hardens with a single look.

Sephiroth smiled at him; a smiled that warned him to tread with caution and try not to utter even a word of a lie, however unintentional. He would never forgive that.

Cloud swallowed to try to sooth his dry throat but it irritated instead of helping as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Sephiroth in. As if he lived there, Sephiroth strode elegantly up the stairs and down the hallway to the right, which was Cloud's room, without hesitance and apology.

For the second time, he let out a sigh, closing the door and slowly making his way to his room. When he arrived he flopped onto his bed, wrinkling the blue comforter and receiving a snort of disgust from Sephiroth.

Without prompting he started to rehash what he had saw between Sora and Riku. As he went on and he felt the menacing fury of the silver haired teen he wished that he didn't have to involve Sora in this. Though he wasn't as close to Sora as he was when they were younger ha still cared for the brunet and he was family. He seriously hoped that Seph wouldn't take his anger out on his cheerful cousin.

When he was finished he didn't bother to try to lighten the atmosphere with any sort of conversation, not like it would help because Seph was too fucking pissed.

If he wondered how his lover was going to react, he didn't have to for long. Sephiroth glided over to his bed, ripping off the blond's button up shirt and shorts before unzipping his jeans and shoving himself roughly into Cloud.

The blonde refused to cry pout in pain, though it would have been highly justified. Sephiroth did not take the time to prepare Cloud and their joining was painful and rough, but Cloud took it. He knew that Sephiroth was suffering from Riku's betrayal and he would never leave the sliver haired teen alone. Never. He loved him too much to let him go.

So, Sephiroth fucked him harshly, not holding back as blood mixed with his precum and Cloud continued to hold back his cries of agony. He gripped the sheets at his side if the pain became to unbearable and tears started to run down his cheeks. But he took it and eh would always take it. He would never resist Sephiroth. Never.

* * *

Hope you enjoyeed the latest update and you'll probably be seing the next in one to two weeks depending on my creativity (or my groundation which ever comes first) Tell me your thoughts on the chap and see you next time!

I am liike so soooo sooo sorry!! PLEASE DO NOT SEND EVIL SEPHIROTH CHIBIS AFTER ME Its going to be another 2 weeks before I can get another update up b/c I like missed the bus and my dad flipped on me so now I'm grounded for like ya know 2 whole FREAKIN weeks! But don't fret b/c in compansation and shameless bribing the next chap will be at least 20 pgs if not more... Gomen nasai!! Don't hate me!

KawaiiKupcake


End file.
